CyberTooths Journey
by Smokescreen14
Summary: What happens when a Cyberwolf is separated from her pack just as they're created, One-shot maybe, MANY OCs


**Hello people, this is a basically OC story that I wrote before I found FanFiction so if there's any spelling errors or any of that it WILL be taken care of so Enjoy the story! **

* * *

><p>As the ten beast were set in a circle around Vector Sigma they were brought to life. Megatron leader of the Decepitcon chooses the beast marked number eight and then nine more Decepitcon enter the camber and choose there beast, Vortex the Decepitcon interrogator enters "Vortex takes these beast up to the surface" ordered Megatron "yes Lord Megatron" said Vortex.<p>

Vortex takes the beast up to the surface "remember this Decepitcons trust your pack and follow orders" as Vortex showed them around the Autobot suddenly attacked " follow me beast and keep up fall behind your a goner!" the beast followed Vortex but suddenly and bomb went off sending a piece of metal at number eight hitting her slowing her down. The rest of the beast neared the door eight got up a ran but then Vortex closes the door and eight gets scared wiping her head around she runs for cover she turns many corners till she finds a place to hide during the battle.

The battle last for many hours but the Autobot come out victorious. Armed with life scanners Autobot searched for survivor's, suddenly a Autobot gets a life signal and calls over Optimus Prime and DownClip "what do you have soldier?" said Optimus Prime "well sir I got a life signal about half a click that way" said the Autobot pointing to the east "good work go with the others, DownClip and I will check it out" DownClip and Optimus Prime go to locate the life sign. As they reach where the life sign was they started to hear noises coming from around the corner, as they turned the corner they both saw eights eyes staring at them. When eight saw the Autobot she growls in anger the stop in there tracks. " um Optimus what is that?" said DownClip "I don't know DownClip" said Optimus Prime as he crouches to look at eight she continually growls at them, Optimus holds his hand out and eight looks at it " Fools these Autobots are!" thought eight she snaps her jaws at Optimus hand and he pulls his hand back.

DownClip decides to put a lock on eight life sign and crouches by Optimus. eight takes it as a threat and runs at them suddenly jumping over them and runs off. "DownClip get a team together and follow that Decepitcon" ordered Optimus Prime, "yes sir" said DownClip. Eight now running as fast as she can around corners and under rubble suddenly slips in a puddle of energon sliding into the wall hard. " ok that was a lesson don't run to fast and wet terrain" groans looking and the puddle of energon and follows it with her eyes till she sees a injured Autobot sitting against a wall in stasis lock " hmm" getting up "an injured Autobot " looking at the wound " maybe I should put him down but that can be fixed easily, wait why am I caring about this Autobot" looking into the Autobots unconuoises eyes, eight decides to fix the Autobot because she finds him interesting. eight drags the Autobot into a abandon building, and lays him down on a pile of rubble, then starts to fixing him.

On a ship Optimus Prime flies to meet up with DownClip. As the ship lands Optimus sees DownClip running up to him "Optimus we've tracked the Decepitcon the a abandon Autobot building" excitedly said DownClip, "good job DownClip do we have eyes on it?" " yes sir we have two Autobots watching to make sure it doesn't run without us noticing" said DownClip. " we'll then lets go in and get that Decepitcons DownClip you and me we'll go in first", "yes sir" said DownClip as Optimus and he walk toward the building. Eight having just finished fixing the Autobot sees him stir, she runs to the shadows, as he opens his eyes "w-w-what h-happen, were am I" said the Autobot confused looking around. Optimus and DownClip stand at the doors, they enter seeing the Autobot then Eight. Eight lets light hit her face but stays in the Autobots blind spot. "Optimus?" said DownClip in a worried tone. Eight fully comes out but walks over to Optimus and DownClip and looks at them with anger in her eyes, and they can see it, Eight backs up and lays on the floor on her side showing she surrenders. " what is it doing." said Downclip. "it looks like its give up DownClip." said Optimus Prime confused. " why would it do that?" said DownClip. "go check on that Autobot DownClip." "yes sir" said DownClip as he walked over to the Autobot that was confused. Optimus walks over to Eight and looks at her, Optimus calls for five Autobots to come in and escort Eight out, the two Autobot keeps there guns pointed at her as they lead her to a cage, as she walks into the cage she looks at the Autobot she fixed and then at Optimus who was staring at her.

When she's in the cage she turns around and sits and a Autobot closes the cage door. They load her onto a ship and head for Iacon the Autobot capitol. As she sat in the cage she agreed to herself that she wasn't going to show high intelligence to the Autobots and lead them to believe that she was a beast. When the ship reached Iacon Eight looked at how much bigger it was then Kaon, her eyes widened. Optimus looks down at her and sees her reaction "so do you understand anything I'm saying or do you just not want to talk?" asked Optimus. "I do understand but I'm not talking to anyone of you Autobots" thought Eight as she tilted her head looking at Optimus.

The ship starts to land, Eight sees a red and white Autobot running over with two other Autobots "Optimus I heard that you had a wounded." said Ratchet. "yes this Autobot Ratchet" motioning to the Autobot that they found with Eight. Ratchet starts to take the Autobot with him, Eight starts growling and stands up. Optimus looks at her and follows her gaze to Ratchet and the wounded Autobot "it looks like the Decepitcon doesn't want to leave this Autobot" said Optimus." are you saying take this Decepitcon into the medical bay Optimus?" said Ratchet confused. "no keep it to were it can see the Autobot" said Optimus. They take Eight with the Autobot but keep her on another side of a wall with a window. As she sat there two Autobots walk over to her. " hey look a con in a cage" said a Autobot sniper and the other Autobot laughed. Eight stands up and growls showing her teeth. " oh sit down you can't do anything in there" said the sniper. Eight bit a bar off the cage showing she can break out any time she pleased. "um lets go man" said the Autobots friend. "fine" said the sniper and they walk away.

A few minutes later Optimus and DownClip walk over to her, Optimus sees the bar that she bit off and looks at her as she stared through the window. " I guess" startling Eight " that you do have some intelligence Decepitcon" said Optimus Prime. Eight looks at Optimus and lays down, then goes back to watch the Autobot she fixed. "so Optimus why are we keeping this Decepitcon here" asked DownClip. Optimus ignores DownClip and walks over to the cage. Eight turns her head and looks at Optimus she releases a warning growl and he takes a step back. Ratchet comes out of the room " oh Optimus "hello" said Ratchet. "how is he Ratchet." asked Optimus. "well he'll survive his outer spark camber got hit but it got fixed, and I didn't fix it" said Ratchet. They all look at Eight and she tilts her head to make it look like she doesn't understand.

"Doc?" said the Autobot in the room. Eight turns her head and looks at him. Optimus, DownClip, and Ratchet go inside the room. Eight sees them talking, she wishes she could here them. Eight sees the Autobot turn his head looking at her, she tilts her head, then she sees him point to her, then Optimus looks at her then back to the Autobot. Optimus and DownClip leave the room leaving the door open. " fine then ChainBreaker its an order then." said Optimus, he and DownClip walk down the hallway and around the corner. Eight watches ChainBreaker and Ratchet talk. "Ratchet I'm not partnering with that con," said ChainBreaker. "its an order ChainBreaker." said Ratchet. They both look at her and notice she's watching. " I'm going to go fix the bar it bit off." said Ratchet. Ratchet grabs his blow torch and walks out and walks up to the cage. Eight looks at Ratchet and closes her eyes, Ratchet starts fixing the bar of the cage. ChainBreaker gets up, and off the table. He walks to the door way and stares at Eight. Eight opens her eyes and gets up and walks to the bars and sticks her head through and lays down closing her eyes. "it wants me to come over by it?" thought ChainBreaker. Eight opens one of her eyes and looks at him, then closes it again. ChainBreaker walks over keeping a hand on his torso where he got wounded, he puts a hand on Eights head. Eight starts humming and tilts her head. " I think the con likes you." said Ratchet smiling as he gets done fixing the bar. "Right Ratchet, this Decepitcon it's different, it doesn't have any bullet wounds or rusted metal." said ChainBreaker looking at Eight.

"I wonder if it even has a name." asked ChainBreaker. "it has a number on it's hip." said Ratchet as he points to her hip. "eight" said ChainBreaker, Eight growls and opens her eyes looking at ChainBreaker. "I don't think it likes being called that why don't you give it a name ChainBreaker?" says Ratchet. "name a Decepitcon right Ratchet" said ChainBreaker. Eight stops growling and lifts her head and looks at ChainBreaker. "um Ratchet does it know what I'm saying" asked ChainBreaker. "I don't know, we don't know if it understands anything, DownClip thinks its just a beast with no inteligence, but it had the smarts to surrender and it fixed you" said Ratchet. " wait what did you just say, did you say it fixed me?" said ChainBreaker confused. "yes I did." said Ratchet and walks off around a corner. ChainBreaker sighs looking at eight "I guess I have to name you, how about Wildfire?" said ChainBreaker but Eight doesn't respond. "Hardhead?" Eight Growls when she hears that " ok you don't like that one. ChainBreaker watches Eight yawn and sees her teeth and then looks at her " how about CyberTooth?" Eight closes her eyes and hums "is that a yes?" Eight opens her eyes and bumps her head on his hand and looks up at him. "ok CyberTooth it is" said ChainBreaker as he puts his hand on her head and pets hears she hums.

Two days later the Autobots bring her cage into the room with ChainBreaker. As CyberTooth slept in her cage Optimus comes in and greet ChainBreaker "hello ChainBreaker how's it going" asked Optimus. "good." answered ChainBreaker. "good, I heard you named the Decepitcon" said Optimus. " yeah, named it CyberTooth because its teeth" said ChainBreaker. " its a good name." said Optimus. Optimus looks at CyberTooth which has opened her eyes and is looking at them. CyberTooth stands up and stretches in the cage and yawns. "so what am I going to be doing with this con Optimus?" asked ChainBreaker motioning to CyberTooth. "learning" said Optimus as he turned and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my story! It's probably not that great but oh well.<strong>

** B****ut if you liked it comment or whatever this might just stay as an One-shot, but if you people want it to turn into a story comment saying update or just follow and I start cracking at it.**

**Till All Are One!**


End file.
